And I shall see his glory
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de la fic de Luciel89] Après un petit accident, Dean se rend compte qu'il peut voir les ailes de Castiel. À force de les admirer en secret, il réalise qu'elles sont devenues une véritable obsession pour lui. Et que se passerait-t-il si Castiel découvrait que Dean voit cette partie de lui qui est si intime ? [Destiel, se déroule au milieu de la saison 5]
1. Chapter 1

**And I shall see his glory**

 **.**

 **Auteur :** Luciel89 (/u/672874/Luciel89)

 **Lien vers la fic en vo :** /s/6077517/1/And-I-Shall-See-His-Glory (le lien est aussi dans mes favoris)

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Disclaimer :** _Supernatural_ est à Eric Kripke et à CW, et je ne suis que la traductrice

 **Résumé :** Après un petit accident, Dean se rend compte qu'il peut voir les ailes de Castiel. À force de les admirer en secret, il réalise qu'elles sont devenues une véritable obsession pour lui. Et que se passerait-t-il si Castiel découvrait que Dean voit cette partie de lui qui est si intime ?

 **NdT** : Cette traduction traînait sur mon ordi depuis trop de temps, alors je me suis enfin décidée à contacter l'auteur, qui m'a donné la permission de publier cette traduction... Donc voici un Destiel de quatre chapitres ^^ C'est donc une vieille traduction, j'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez aimé et si vous avez envie de lire la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **.**

D'après lui, tout commença le jour où lui et Sam rentrèrent d'une chasse longue et épuisante, qui aurait sûrement été leur dernière si Castiel n'était pas apparu juste à temps pour les aider.

Ils étaient en train de chasser un wendigo lorsque le monstre les avait surpris en les attaquant par derrière au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins. Le monstre avait commencé à les jeter au sol comme s'ils n'étaient que des poupées de chiffon et à les griffer avant que Castiel, qu'ils avaient appelé plus tôt, n'apparût et ne les aidât à le maîtriser et à le tuer.

À présent, Dean et Sam étaient assis sur le sol de la forêt, meurtris et épuisés par le combat. Castiel se tenait debout près d'eux et, d'un air absent, il regardait les restes du wendigo finir de se consumer.

« Eh bien, c'était dur », sourit Dean d'un air suffisant. Sam lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Oui. C'était _ton_ idée de traquer cette chose de _nuit_ , quand elle est la plus dangereuse ! » accusa Sam avant de grogner de douleur. Élever la voix irritait sa gorge douloureuse, là où le wendigo l'avait violemment heurté. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ses côtes endolories, de plusieurs bleus et blessures, d'une coupure qui saignait toujours au-dessus de son sourcil droit, et de ses mains, criblées d'éclats de verre parce qu'il avait eu la malchance de tomber sur une bouteille cassée dont le verre était répandu sur tout le sol dur de la forêt.

« Allez, Sammy ! Tu savais que ça ne pouvait pas attendre le matin ! Ce truc aurait tué encore plus de gens », dit Dean, sur la défensive. La douleur irradiait dans son corps et il regarda son épaule. Il savait qu'elle avait été méchamment déboitée par la créature.

Il releva les yeux vers Castiel, qui observait leur dispute d'un air inexpressif. « Tu veux bien nous ramener au motel ? Là, je crois que ni Sam ni moi ne devrait conduire mon Bébé. »

Cas regarda Dean, les sourcils froncés et la tête penchée. « Bien sûr. »

Avant que Sam n'eût pu protester, Castiel avait posé ses doigts sur leurs fronts et ils étaient de retour dans la chambre de motel qu'ils avaient réservée la nuit précédente. Sam laissa échapper un grognement d'inconfort. Il n'y était pas aussi habitué que Dean.

Dean alla récupérer la trousse de premiers secours qu'ils avaient toujours avec eux. Ce fut difficile, avec son épaule déboîtée, mais il se surprit à remercier Dieu de lui avoir donné deux bras.

Il retourna auprès de Sam avec la trousse et son frère leva les yeux vers lui.

« Mec. Mes mains. Pleines de verre pilé, tu te souviens ? Tu vas devoir faire ça toi-même.

— T'es une fillette », répliqua Dean en récoltant un regard réprobateur de Sam. Il se souvint brusquement que Sam ne pouvait pas non plus arranger son épaule parce qu'il n'aurait même pas pu tenir un mouchoir en papier sans grimacer, alors il se tourna vers Castiel qui, étonnamment, était toujours là.

« Ça t'embête de m'aider, Cas ? » demanda-t-il. Devant le visage confus de l'ange, il ajouta, « Mon épaule. Elle ne va pas s'arranger toute seule, et Sam fait sa fillette.

— Hé ! » protesta Sam.

Dean eut un petit rire et son regard revint sur l'ange. « Bien sûr », répondit finalement Castiel.

Le t-shirt de Dean avait été presque arraché autour de son épaule déboîtée, et il sentit les mains de Castiel toucher sa peau alors que l'ange se préparait à remettre l'épaule en place. Dean remarqua que la main droite de l'ange était inconfortablement proche de l'empreinte de main sur son épaule.

Dean laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur quand Cas le tira de ses pensées en remettant en place son épaule. Il aurait dû faire plus attention, pensa-t-il en lui-même.

Mais ce fut alors que cela arriva. Castiel était sur le point de retirer sa main de l'épaule de Dean quand celui-ci, sans vraiment réfléchir, se tourna et fit entrer en contact la main droite de Castiel et l'empreinte de main. Des décharges d'un plaisir étrange irradièrent aussitôt dans tout le corps de Dean. Il laissa échapper un halètement surpris et Castiel retira presque immédiatement sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Dean fixa l'ange avec choc et il vit qu'il semblait lui aussi choqué par le contact. Mais il ne savait pas s'il avait ressenti la même chose que Dean ou s'il savait ce que le contact lui avait fait.

« Désolé, c'est… ce n'était pas supposé arriver », dit Castiel, les yeux écarquillés et fixés sur l'épaule de Dean, avant qu'ils ne croisent à nouveau ceux du chasseur.

Dean cilla plusieurs fois pour se forcer à retourner à la réalité. « Euh, pas de problème, Cas. » Il se détourna rapidement de l'ange et alla chercher la trousse de premiers secours pour en sortir une petite bouteille d'alcool pur, qu'il allait utiliser pour nettoyer les coupures sur les mains de Sam.

Le regard de Sam allait de l'ange à son frère, qui évitait de regarder Castiel. « Euh, j'ai raté quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, incertain. Il n'avait pas vu la main de Cas sur l'épaule de Dean parce qu'il regardait de l'autre côté, mais le halètement de Dean l'avait alerté, et, à présent, il remarquait qu'aucun des deux ne regardait l'autre.

« Nan, t'as rien manqué, Sammy », dit Dean, le visage vide de toute émotion, et il commença à nettoyer les coupures.

« Je dois vous laisser, à présent », dit Castiel d'un air gêné, et il partit avant que Sam ne pût dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Dean revit Castiel dès le lendemain, quand l'ange se téléporta dans leur chambre de motel, alors qu'ils étaient en train d'emballer leurs affaires et de se préparer à retourner sur la route.

Il entendit le bruissement d'ailes qui était devenu familier ; lui et Sam se tournèrent et virent Castiel, debout, dans la pièce.

« Salut, Cas », le salua Sam, en lançant à l'ange un petit sourire avant de se retourner pour continuer à faire son sac.

« Bonjour, Sam.

— Il y a quelque chose de nouveau ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda Sam en jetant un coup d'œil à l'ange tandis qu'il commençait à faire son lit.

— Je ne suis venu que pour voir si vous alliez bien après les événements d'hier.

— Euh, ouais, je crois que ça va, » dit Sam en regardant Dean, confus. Dean se contenta de hausser les épaules et de s'approcher de l'ange.

« Hé, Cas, mon bébé est toujours là où on l'a laissée ? » demanda Dean.

Castiel ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Dean appelait toujours l'Impala « son bébé », mais il ne posa aucune question. Il acquiesça silencieusement à la question de Dean, et le visage de Dean se détendit sous le soulagement.

« Grouille, Sam, on doit aller la chercher, dit-il presque avidement.

— Ouais, ouais, enfin laisse-moi emballer ces trucs d'abord », grommela Sam en empaquetant le reste de ses affaires.

Dean allait rejoindre Sam près de la porte quand, soudainement, il surprit un éclat derrière le dos de Castiel. Il s'arrêta et le scruta. C'étaient comme des rangées de _quelque chose_ derrière les épaules de l'ange, à moitié effacées, mais il ne pouvait pas déterminer ce que c'était.

Castiel vit Dean s'immobiliser soudainement, et remarqua que l'humain fixait quelque chose derrière lui. Il tourna la tête pour regarder, mais il ne vit rien qui sortît de l'ordinaire. Quand son regard revint à nouveau sur Dean, celui-ci était toujours immobile, un air perplexe sur le visage, les yeux plissés comme s'il cherchait à voir quelque chose plus clairement.

« Dean ? » demanda Castiel, incertain, en essayant de croiser le regard de l'humain.

Dean revint brutalement au présent et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Castiel. « Quoi ? »

Avant que Castiel ne pût dire un mot, Sam entra de nouveau dans la pièce. « Tu viens ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il à Dean. Dean grommela quelque chose et prit la porte. Sam resta dans le passage à fixer son étrange frère. Il regarda Cas, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était arrivé. « Cas, tu viens avec nous ? »

Castiel releva la tête vers le plus jeune des Winchester.

« Non, merci, je dois m'occuper d'autres choses.

— D'accord », dit Sam en regardant l'ange disparaître avant de quitter le motel avec Dean, partant vers la forêt pour retrouver la voiture.

* * *

Dean pensait avoir simplement eu une hallucination, ce jour-là dans la chambre de motel, mais, à chaque fois qu'il revit Castiel, il vit la même chose.

Au début, il ne savait pas ce dont il s'agissait, mais il commença alors à voir de plus en plus clairement, à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'ange. C'étaient des ailes. Enfin, pas leur vraie forme – elles étaient toujours très transparentes-, mais c'étaient définitivement des ailes.

Il devait être en train de devenir fou, pensait-il.

Ils avaient demandé l'aide de Cas après avoir trouvé une affaire concernant des morts étranges dans un hôpital de Caroline du Nord. Ils avaient supposé que les faucheurs avaient quelque chose à voir là-dedans, et ils avaient besoin de l'aide de Castiel puisqu'il était le seul à pouvoir les voir et leur parler.

Mais Dean ne prêtait pas attention à l'affaire. Non, il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur les ailes de Castiel, encore plus visibles que la dernière fois où il avait vu l'ange, bien qu'elles fussent encore légèrement transparentes.

Dean se surprit à reculer quand Castiel lui tourna le dos, et ces immenses ailes semi-transparentes furent soudainement juste sous son visage. C'était insensé. Il savait que l'ange avait des ailes mais il n'aurait pas dû être capable de les voir. Aucun mortel n'aurait dû le pouvoir. Il devait être en train de devenir fou, d'halluciner ; et il avait définitivement besoin de plus de sommeil.

« Dean ? Dean. _Dean_ ! »

Dean fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées et il releva la tête vers Sam, qui lui lançait un regard inquiet. Castiel cherchait des faucheurs dans l'hôpital pour les interroger à propos des morts, en laissant Sam et Dean seuls jusqu'à son retour.

« Quoi ?

— Dean, tu as fixé Castiel du regard toute la journée. Merde, c'est quoi ton problème, tu gênes ce pauvre mec, dit Sam.

— Je ne le fixais pas », dit Dean, sur la défensive. Sam ne parut pas convaincu.

« C'est ça, ouais. Juste… arrête de le fixer de ce regard intense, il croit qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal. »

Castiel revint à cet instant, son attention fixée sur Sam plutôt que sur Dean.

« Les faucheurs disent qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça, leur dit Castiel. Mais, pour moi, ça n'a aucun sens.

— Pourquoi ? demanda, perplexe, Sam.

— À cause de la façon dont ces gens sont morts. Seuls les faucheurs peuvent les laisser morts sans aucune trace de crime ou de maladie, expliqua Castiel. Et les anges, mais je doute qu'ils aient quelque chose à voir avec ça. »

Il faisait de son mieux pour éviter le regard fixe de Dean sur lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir extrêmement gêné. Ses ailes s'agitèrent alors qu'une vague d'inconfort parcourait son corps.

Les yeux de Dean se concentrèrent immédiatement sur le mouvement, sur la façon dont les plumes blanches, qui semblaient si douces, bougeaient et faisaient un léger bruit en frottant les unes contre les autres. C'était enchanteur. Il n'avait jamais vu Cas bouger ses ailes avant, et maintenant il fixait Cas du regard, la mâchoire légèrement tombante. Peut-être était-ce une hallucination après tout ?

« _Dean_. »

La voix tranchante de Sam le ramena à lui. Malgré lui, il rougit légèrement et murmura un « désolé » avant de se détourner.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui, » dit Sam à Cas avec un sourire faux.

Il s'avéra que cette affaire était similaire à une autre qu'ils avaient eu par le passé, quand le cœur de Dean avait été endommagé après qu'il eût été électrocuté. Une femme de l'hôpital avait utilisé une faucheuse pour tuer les personnes qu'elle détestait. Mais, cette fois, la faucheuse ne donnait pas une vie en échange d'une autre ; elle tuait simplement ceux qu'on lui désignait.

Quand ils revinrent au motel, tard dans la nuit, Castiel était toujours avec eux. Dean essayait de ne pas le regarder, mais c'était difficile avec ces énormes ailes dans son dos.

Fasciné, Dean regarda les ailes se déployer légèrement alors que Cas se tenait au milieu de la pièce, sans sembler savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Sam était en train de débarrasser la table des affaires qui y étaient pour pouvoir y poser son ordinateur.

Les ailes étaient maintenant presque parfaitement visibles. Il semblait que plus il les regardait, plus il pouvait les voir. L'idée qu'il pût ne pas être fou, après tout, le frappa. Peut-être que ce qu'il voyait était réel, et qu'il pouvait vraiment _voir_ les ailes de Castiel, aussi étrange que cela pût paraitre.

Sam les regarda tous deux avant de prendre son ordinateur et de se diriger vers la porte. « Je dois aller ailleurs, la réception est vraiment mauvaise ici, mentit-il. Alors, euh, à plus, les gars. » Et il passa la porte avant qu'aucun d'eux n'eût pu protester.

« Euh… d'accord, c'est bizarre », dit Dean avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, étirant son corps fatigué tandis que Castiel l'observait en silence. « Quoi ? demanda-t-il à l'ange quand il se rendit compte qu'il le regardait.

— Dean. » Castiel fit un pas vers Dean. « Pourquoi me fixes-tu tout le temps ? Es-tu toujours énervé par ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, en Caroline du Nord ?

— Quoi ? » dit Dean, sans comprendre de quoi parlait Cas avant de se rappeler : c'était la nuit où Cas avait touché l'empreinte de main. « Non, Cas, je t'ai dit que ça allait. C'était un accident, d'accord ?

— Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu plus croiser mon regard ? »

Avait-il entendu de la tristesse dans la voix de l'ange ? Il releva la tête et plongea le regard dans les yeux bleus de Castiel. L'ange semblait tendu et nerveux, et ses ailes étaient repliées contre son corps. Il détourna immédiatement son regard des ailes pour le ramener vers les yeux de Castiel.

« Ce n'est pas toi, Cas, c'est moi, soupira Dean. Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas… bien… depuis quelques temps, je pense que je suis simplement fatigué, et que je ne fais pas vraiment attention où je regarde. Manque de sommeil, tu sais. C'est pas toi, vraiment, » promit-il. Il savait qu'il aurait dû dire à Castiel ce qu'il voyait, mais il n'était pas certain que ce fût réel, et, même si c'était le cas, comment réagirait Cas ? Cette pensée l'effraya et il choisit de tout ignorer. C'était tellement plus facile.

Castiel fixa longuement Dean ; apparemment, il ne savait pas s'il devait le croire ou non, mais soudain son expression devint soulagée, et Dean aurait pu jurer y avoir vu aussi une pointe de joie.

— Très bien. Je te crois, Dean. »

Dean fit un sourire reconnaissant à l'ange avant de voir les ailes se déployer et se mettre à battre. Castiel partit et le laissa seul dans la pièce.

Il allait vraiment aller en enfer pour avoir espionné secrètement les ailes d'un ange.

* * *

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Luciel89 (/u/672874/Luciel89)

 **Lien vers la fic en vo :** /s/6077517/1/And-I-Shall-See-His-Glory (le lien est aussi dans mes favoris)

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Disclaimer :** _Supernatural_ est à Eric Kripke et à CW, et je ne suis que la traductrice

 **Résumé :** Après un petit accident, Dean se rend compte qu'il peut voir les ailes de Castiel. À force de les admirer en secret, il réalise qu'elles sont devenues une véritable obsession pour lui. Et que se passerait-t-il si Castiel découvrait que Dean voit cette partie de lui qui est si intime ?

 **NdT** : Voilà le chapitre 2 ;) J'en profite pour remercier toutes celles qui ont mis cette fic en favori/follow, et bien sûr à celles qui ont laissé des reviews. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre individuellement, mais je les ai lues avec grand plaisir ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **.**

Dean avait cessé de fixer Castiel du regard d'une manière aussi ostentatoire. À présent, il essayait simplement de se cacher lorsqu'il le faisait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Dès que Castiel apparaissait, ses ailes étaient plus visibles que la fois précédente et encore plus magnifiques.

Les premiers jours, Dean s'était frotté les yeux avec incrédulité devant ce qu'il voyait. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Mais, maintenant qu'elles étaient pleinement visibles, il réalisait qu'il regardait vraiment les ailes de l'ange. Il en frissonnait d'excitation, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aurait probablement dû en parler à Castiel, maintenant qu'il était certain que ce n'était pas une hallucination.

Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il entrait dans l'intimité de son ami, après tout.

… Ou peut-être que si ?

Mais les ailes étaient si belles. Elles étaient blanches, légèrement nuancées de bleu-gris, et elles scintillaient doucement. Cependant, elles n'étaient pas trop lumineuses, juste un petit peu. En général, les ailes étaient repliées dans le dos de Castiel, et les extrémités des grandes rémiges effleuraient presque le sol. Dean ne les avait jamais vues entièrement déployées, mais il se doutait que leur envergure devait être gigantesque.

Castiel avait commencé à traîner avec eux plus souvent qu'avant. Ses pouvoirs s'affaiblissaient et il avait découvert qu'il appréciait la compagnie des deux frères ; Sam lui avait dit qu'il pouvait venir les voir plus souvent, alors c'était ce qu'avait fait Castiel. Ils auraient pu réussir la plupart des chasses tous seuls, mais il était toujours agréable d'avoir une troisième paire de mains pour aider, surtout puisque Castiel était plus fort physiquement que Sam et Dean.

Un matin, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois assis dans un snack. Sam et Dean étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et Castiel, en face d'eux, regardait tout autour de lui.

Dean l'observait. Il observait la façon dont les ailes n'étaient pas affectées par le siège derrière l'ange et s'y enfonçaient comme un fantôme dans un mur.

La serveuse vint et ils commandèrent leur petit-déjeuner, sauf Castiel qui ne voulait rien.

En cachette, Dean observa l'aile droite de Castiel se déployer légèrement, puis Castiel la secoua doucement. Il se demandait ce qui se passait quand il remarqua le froncement de sourcils contrarié de Cas et la façon dont il secoua plus fort son aile ; le mouvement fit bouger les plumes avec élégance.

Castiel fronça encore plus les sourcils et il tendit une main ; Dean l'observa toucher doucement ses plumes, juste sur l'os de l'aile, en attraper une et la remettre en place. De toute évidence, quelques plumes n'étaient pas en place et ça contrariait l'ange. Dean regarda Castiel haleter légèrement en touchant ses plumes, mais il ne comprit pas la nature de ce halètement.

Sam avait relevé la tête des journaux qu'il lisait en mangeant et il vit la main de Castiel faire des mouvements étranges dans le vide.

« Cas ? Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

Castiel sursauta légèrement, mit les mains sur ses genoux et regarda Sam. « Je vais bien. Ce n'est rien.

— D'accord », dit Sam en décidant de ne pas s'interroger sur l'étrangeté de Castiel. En lui-même, Dean eut un rictus devant l'ignorance de Sam

« Il va bien, Sam, le petit ange coincé a juste un problème de plumes, c'est rien », dit-il en arborant un large sourire.

Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillèrent et il fixa Dean, choqué. Dean se maudit en silence et essaya désespérément de penser à une excuse.

« Euh… façon de parler ? »

L'expression de Castiel s'adoucit et il parut presque soulagé, mais Dean pouvait encore sentir le regard perçant de l'ange sur lui alors qu'il se tournait pour parler à Sam. Il avait presque tout fait foirer.

* * *

Dean se dirigea immédiatement vers la douche dès qu'ils furent revenus au motel après leur dernière chasse. Il n'écouta pas Sam lui crier de ne pas utiliser toute l'eau chaude.

Il se déshabilla et se mit sous l'eau chaude de la douche, appréciant la sensation de l'eau sur sa peau nue. Il laissa ses pensées dériver vers Castiel et ses ailes. C'était mal, il n'aurait pas dû penser à un ange alors qu'il était sous la douche.

En dépit de tous ses efforts, Dean ne pouvait se défaire de la sensation de culpabilité qu'il ressentait en cachant toute cette histoire à l'ange. Castiel avait le droit de savoir ; c'étaient _ses_ ailes qu'il voyait. Mais que ferait-il s'il le savait ?

Il tenta d'éloigner la culpabilité et la honte, et il imagina soudainement les plumes de Castiel en train de le toucher.

Toucher…

Dean sentit une chaleur douce et soudaine envahir son corps à l'idée de toucher ces ailes, ou d'être touché par elle. Il le voulait. Il voulait tellement les toucher, et il se demanda comment elles seraient sous ses mains. Il savait qu'elles seraient douces, peut-être comme de la soie, et il sentit le besoin de sortir de la pièce pour aller plonger ses mains et son visage dans les plumes et dans Castiel lui-même.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand à cette pensée. Castiel. Ce n'était pas que les ailes qu'il désirait, mais l'ange tout entier. Il le voulait depuis un certain temps, mais ces ailes étaient si bandantes qu'il ne pouvait plus nier ses sentiments. Son excitation s'accrût quand il pensa à son ange. Il grogna. C'était mal, c'était vraiment mal ; il allait _vraiment_ retourner en enfer pour ça.

* * *

Castiel écoutait le son de la douche. Il était assis sur le lit qu'il supposait être celui de Dean pendant que Sam était parti chercher à manger.

Il avait été choqué quand Dean avait fait cette remarque sur ses plumes au snack. Dean avait dit que ce n'était qu'une « façon de parler », mais Castiel n'en était pas certain. Quelque chose semblait ne pas coller. Il pensait que Dean était juste fatigué et stressé à cause de l'apocalypse et de leur incapacité à trouver un moyen de tuer Lucifer. Ça pourrait expliquer son comportement étrange et son regard fixe – qui gênait toujours autant Castiel.

Mais, à présent, Castiel ne savait pas quoi penser. Dean ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait vraiment eu un problème avec ses plumes et qu'il les avait remises en place. Aucun mortel ne pouvait les voir, et Dean non plus. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Dean en sortit, tout habillé, en train de se sécher les cheveux et le cou à l'aide d'une serviette. Castiel croisa son regard et Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Où est Sam ? demanda Dean.

— Il a dit qu'il voulait nous procurer de la nourriture, » répondit Castiel. Dean pensa que cela sonnait comme quelque chose que l'on pourrait dire d'un animal.

« Oh. »

Dean s'agita. Il allait être seul avec Cas pendant quelques minutes. Il devrait tout lui dire. Il le devait.

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge et Castiel focalisa son attention sur lui, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Euh, je peux te poser une question, Cas ? »

Il n'avait pas l'intention de dire ça, il voulait vraiment tout dire à l'ange, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il avait peur du regard dégoûté que l'ange allait sûrement lui lancer, alors, à la place, cette question bizarre sortit de sa bouche. Il se maudit pour être aussi lâche.

« Bien sûr.

— Euh, tu sais, cette nuit, en Caroline du Nord ? »

Les yeux de Castiel se durcirent presque imperceptiblement, mais il ne perdit pas son calme. « Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dean ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Euh… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as ressenti quelque chose ? demanda prudemment Dean. Je veux dire, quand ta main a… touché… la marque. Tu as senti quelque chose ? Est-ce que quelque chose… d'étrange… t'est arrivé après ? »

Il priait vraiment pour que Castiel ne l'interroge pas sur cette histoire d' 'étrange'.

« Je… n'ai expérimenté rien d' 'étrange' après, répliqua Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oh.

— Pourquoi ? Tu as récemment expérimenté quelque chose d' 'étrange', Dean ?

— Non ! dit Dean – peut-être un peu trop rapidement. Euh, je veux dire, pas vraiment. J'étais juste, tu sais… curieux. » Dean aurait voulu se tirer une balle ; c'était bien trop gênant pour lui et il s'était complètement embrouillé.

Mais l'expression de Castiel lui dit qu'il ne le croyait pas.

À cet instant, Sam revint, passa rapidement la porte et laissa tomber les sacs de nourriture sur la table avant de se tourner vers Dean et Cas. « Hé, les mecs, j'ai à manger. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais rien, Cas, alors je ne t'ai rien pris… Tu n'as pas changé d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à l'ange.

— Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis », lui dit Castiel.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant que Sam eût choisi cet instant pour revenir. Être seul avec Castiel était vraiment gênant.

Sam avait eu la nourriture dans un restaurant proche. En fait, c'était un fast-food.

Dean mangea un burger bacon-cheese avec des frites tandis que Sam avait un sandwich. Castiel était toujours juché sur le bord du lit de Dean. Dean se demanda pourquoi il n'allait pas ailleurs, là où il n'aurait pas à entendre des gens mâcher.

Dean remarqua que Castiel avait cessé de le regarder et il saisit cette opportunité pour regarder ses ailes, encore. Cela devenait une mauvaise habitude, addictive et perverse. Il observa chaque plume qu'il pouvait voir, et un sentiment de pur désir apparut en lui alors qu'il sentait le besoin irrépressible de s'avancer et de les toucher, de les sentir sous ses mains et tout autour d'elles…

« Dean. Dean ! »

Dean regarda Sam, qui disait son nom et maintenant le regardait d'un air contrarié. « Ailes ? demanda Sam.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai dit, tu veux manger les ailes ? répéta Sam en pointant du doigt les ailes de poulet dans la boîte de nourriture.

— Quoi ? Tu es taré ? s'exclama Dean avec un visage choqué et dégouté.

— Comme tu veux », dit Sam en commençant à manger les ailes de poulet qu'il avait achetées au restaurant.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil aux ailes que Sam mangeait avec joie. « Bordel, qui voudrait manger des ailes… » murmura-t-il avant de retourner son attention vers sa propre nourriture. Il remarqua le coup d'œil que lui lança Castiel alors qu'il écoutait leur petite conversation.

Après le dîner, Dean se jeta sur son lit, à plat ventre.

Sam était parti à la douche après avoir attendu deux heures pour qu'il y ait à nouveau de l'eau chaude puisque Dean l'avait toute utilisée. Sam avait passé ces deux heures à fusiller son frère du regard.

Dean soupira de contentement, allongé sur le lit. Il se sentait repu après la douche et la nourriture.

Castiel l'observait depuis l'autre lit. Soudainement, il se leva et fixa Dean, qui sentit son regard sur lui et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Quoi ? demanda Dean.

— Tu agis d'une manière très étrange ces derniers temps, Dean, lui dit Castiel d'un air inquiet. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce qui te préoccupe ? »

Dean soupira et s'assit sur le lit, le corps tourné vers l'ange. « Cas, je te l'ai déjà dit… Trop de stress dernièrement…

— Dean… » le coupa Cas. Il était évident qu'il ne le croyait pas un seul instant.

Dean soupira en signe de défaite et d'agacement. D'un air absent, il laissa son regard s'attarder sur les ailes alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait dire. Elles étaient repliées dans le dos de Castiel, comme d'habitude, mais elles semblaient un peu tendues. Elles se tendirent encore plus lorsque Dean les regarda.

Dean regarda le visage de Castiel. L'ange le fixait d'un air pensif, les yeux plissés.

Il agita ses ailes derrière lui, et Dean les observa discrètement. Puis Castiel les étendit doucement, laissant l'une de ses ailes s'étirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à moitié déployée, tout en observant Dean d'aussi près qu'il le pouvait.

Les yeux de Dean suivirent attentivement le mouvement, en regardant avec curiosité l'aile à moitié déployée, sans savoir ce que faisait Castiel.

Castiel remarqua la confusion de Dean et la façon dont ses yeux suivaient le moindre mouvement de son aile.

Alors, il réalisa que Dean pouvait les _voir_. Dean _regardait_ ses ailes.

Un sentiment soudain de vulnérabilité et de fragilité envahit Castiel et il recula en repliant ses ailes rapidement, et en les collant le plus près possible de son corps. Son regard choqué par la révélation était fixé sur Dean.

Dean fixa Castiel avec perplexité. « Cas…

— Tu les vois, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Castiel, les yeux écarquillés et choqués. Mes ailes… » Il s'éloigna lentement de Dean comme un animal qui se sentirait menacé.

Dean le regarda sous le choc. « Quoi ? Non ! » mentit-il.

Castiel le fixa avec incrédulité.

« Je… je veux dire, ouais, je les vois… admit Dean qui vit alors les yeux de Cas s'agrandir incroyablement.

— Depuis combien de temps… ? » demanda l'ange sans détourner le regard de Dean.

Dean regarda son ami et baissa la tête, honteux. « Quelques semaines… »

La douleur était évidente dans les yeux de Castiel alors qu'il le regardait avec choc ; et puis son expression se fit furieuse. « Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? » cria-t-il avec rage, blessé et confus.

Dean se rapprocha doucement de l'ange pour essayer de le calmer. « Cas, tu ne comprends pas…

— Laisse-moi tranquille ! » cria Castiel d'un ton furibond.

L'instant d'après, Dean vit les ailes de Castiel se déployer, puis l'ange était parti, en laissant derrière lui les feuilles des recherches de Sam voleter à travers la pièce.

* * *

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Luciel89 (/u/672874/Luciel89)

 **Lien vers la fic en vo :** /s/6077517/1/And-I-Shall-See-His-Glory

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Disclaimer :** _Supernatural_ est à Eric Kripke et à CW, et je ne suis que la traductrice

 **NdT** : Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Merci encore pour toutes les reviews (j'en profite pour remercier Bombom et Sarah pour leur review en guest ^^) et pour suivre cette histoire ;)

Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;D

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **.**

Castiel ne se montra pas pendant deux jours. Il ne répondit à aucun des appels de Dean, et Dean commençait à s'inquiéter.

Sam avait demandé à Dean ce qui s'était passé, mais Dean ne lui avait pas répondu. Il ne le pouvait pas. C'était entièrement de sa faute – il aurait dû dire à Cas qu'il pouvait voir ses ailes dès l'instant où il avait réalisé que ce qu'il voyait était réel. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et, à présent, son ange était parti.

Mais contre toute attente et à la grande surprise de Dean, l'ange apparut dans leur chambre de motel deux jours plus tard.

Dean était assis sur le lit et lisait un magazine tandis que Sam faisait des recherches lorsque, brusquement, il y eut un bruit de battement d'ailes, et les papiers sur lesquels travaillait Sam s'envolèrent dans la pièce.

Dean releva la tête et vit Castiel, au pied du lit, qui regardait dans la direction de Sam alors que l'homme le fixait, surpris, et qu'il se mettait à ramasser les papiers qui avaient atterri dans toute la pièce.

« Cas ! » s'exclama Dean, surpris ; il posa son magazine. Mais Castiel ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil. Ses ailes se tendirent et se pressèrent plus fermement contre son dos. Dean regarda son visage mais Castiel ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

Sam les regarda l'un après l'autre, confus. « Euh, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

— Tout va bien, Sam », répondit calmement Castiel, le regard dirigé vers Sam. « Avez-vous déjà localisé les démons ? » demanda-t-il, en parlant d'un groupe de démons qu'ils chassaient depuis quelques jours et qui sévissaient dans les environs.

« Euh, eh bien, ils sont plutôt durs à traquer, mais je pense savoir où ils vont aller », dit Sam dont les yeux continuaient de regarder avec suspicion son frère et l'ange, avant de s'arrêter de nouveau sur l'ange. « J'ai trouvé un certain schéma dans leurs attaques ; tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil, Cas. »

Dean ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu blessé et laissé de côté, puisque son ange l'ignorait complètement et préférait regarder le plan des démons qu'avait découvert Sam.

Même lorsqu'ils sortirent tuer les démons, Cas l'ignora et aida même Sam plus que Dean. Dean ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment de trahison et de jalousie de monter en lui.

Pendant le combat avec les démons, Dean vit soudainement les ailes de Castiel s'étendre et se déployer presque entièrement de chaque côté de son corps, alors qu'il était pris par surprise par un démon et qu'il manquait de perdre son équilibre. Les ailes l'aidèrent à se stabiliser, puis il attaqua le démon et parvint à l'exorciser.

Lorsque Castiel tourna la tête, il vit le regard émerveillé de Dean. Il replia rapidement ses ailes, avec un regard dur pour Dean, avant de passer au démon suivant.

* * *

La situation n'alla pas en s'améliorant les jours suivants. L'attention de Castiel restait principalement sur Sam et leurs chasses ; il aidait Sam à trouver une affaire, à faire ses recherches et à tuer les créatures qu'ils chassaient.

Dean et Sam avaient encore des discussions, mais dès que Sam lui demandait ce qu'il se passait, soit Dean lui disait d'aller se faire foutre soit il se contentait de partir.

Jusqu'à ce jour où Castiel n'était pas là et où Sam en eut assez.

Sam se leva de sa chaise, s'avança jusqu'à Dean qui était assis sur le lit, lui arracha son magazine des mains et le jeta au sol.

« Mec ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? » s'exclama Dean. Il jeta un regard noir à son frère, qui le lui rendit.

« J'en ai marre, d'accord ?

— Marre de quoi ? demanda Dean, perplexe.

— De tout, Dean ! répliqua sèchement Sam. De toi, de Cas, de votre espèce de querelle d'amoureux… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais tu dois arranger ça. Ça ne peut pas continuer, et tu le sais.

— Ce n'est pas une querelle d' 'amoureux', grimaça Dean.

— Dean. » Un avertissement sous-tendait la voix de Sam alors qu'il continuait à fusiller Dean du regard.

Dean marmonna des imprécations dans sa barbe, avant de se relever et de s'éloigner de son énervant petit frère qui était incapable de ne s'occuper que de ses affaires.

« Dean, parle-lui, ou dis-moi ce qui se passe », lui dit Sam d'une voix maintenant presque suppliante.

Dean se tourna pour faire face à Sam. « Je ne peux pas lui parler, Sam, il n'écouterait pas. Il m'ignore complètement, et il ne veut pas me parler. J'ai merdé, d'accord ? »

Le désespoir et de la tristesse dans la voix de Dean alertèrent Sam. Il regarda son frère, suspicieux. « Mec. Toi et Cas, vous êtes vraiment…

— On n'est pas ensemble, si c'est à ça que tu penses, le coupa Dean.

— Oh », dit Sam, apparemment un peu surpris.

Dean soupira et s'avança vers la porte, dans l'intention de sortir prendre un verre, quand soudainement il se retourna vers Sam. « Sammy, tu… euh… tu t'y connais en anges, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Quoi ? » dit Sam, déconcerté par la question. « Euh, ouais, je pense. Pourquoi ?

— Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe si tu vois les ailes d'un ange ? » demanda Dean, en gardant le visage aussi neutre que possible et en fixant Sam.

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent. « Mec. Les gens ne voient pas les ailes des anges, c'est complètement impossible.

— Euh, ouais, d'accord. Mais en admettant que ça soit possible, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ?

— Eh bien, l'ange frapperait très probablement cette personne, je pense », dit lentement Sam, sans comprendre pourquoi Dean lui posait cette question. Il regarda son frère avec suspicion. « Dean, pourquoi tu…

— Attends. Pour… pourquoi on se ferait frapper à cause de ça ? demanda Dean, horrifié.

— Alors… De ce que j'en sais, les anges sont vraiment protecteurs vis-à-vis de leurs ailes. C'est vraiment privé, et aussi, euh, vulnérable. Regarder les ailes d'un ange, c'est un peu comme quand quelqu'un te voit nu et exposé, je suppose – peut-être même pire. La plupart des anges réagiraient sûrement mal en sachant que quelqu'un envahit leur intimité la plus privée. »

Dean semblait presque horrifié de l'explication de Sam. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Cas avait été si énervé et gêné quand il avait découvert la vérité. Et pourquoi il avait gardé ses ailes encore plus serrées autour de son corps en sachant que Dean pouvait les voir : il était embarrassé dès que Dean le regardait.

Sam remarqua le regard horrifié de Dean, puis ça le frappa. « Dean. Ne me dis pas que tu… » Il se tut sous le choc en voyant le visage coupable de Dean. « Oh, mon dieu. Dean, c…comment tu as pu ?!

— Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais demandé à ce que ça arrive ! » répondit violemment Dean, sur la défensive. « D'un coup, ses ailes sont juste apparues derrière son dos, et je ne savais pas quoi faire, ou même si elles étaient réelles. Et puis… et puis il a tout découvert et maintenant il est furax.

— Dean, tu aurais dû lui dire », dit Sam. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'accusation dans sa voix, uniquement de la compassion et de la compréhension.

« Je sais, Sam », soupira Dean.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, Dean essaya de parler à Castiel, mais l'ange ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par une discussion. Il essaya pendant toute une semaine, mais chacune de ses tentatives se solda par un misérable échec. Dès que Dean s'approchait pour lui parler, Castiel disparaissait, ou l'ignorait, ou lui disait de le laisser seul.

Dean commençait à être vraiment frustré. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il ne méritait pas la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Dean aurait dû savoir que son silence ne ferait que blesser l'ange.

Une serveuse s'avança vers leur table, au snack, et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient pour leur petit-déjeuner. Sam commanda son sandwich sain et du café, et Dean voulut des pancakes, une saucisse et du café.

La serveuse se tenait un peu plus près de Dean qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, comme si elle était prête à sauter sur ses genoux à tout instant.

Dean s'agita inconfortablement. Ce n'était pas comme si la serveuse n'était pas sexy ou n'avait pas des jolis nibards, mais Dean ne se sentait ni intéressé ni excité.

Castiel observait la scène depuis son siège en face des frères. Il lança un regard noir à la serveuse qui avait ses mains partout sur Dean tandis qu'elle écrivait leurs commandes. Puis elle se tourna vers lui et demanda, « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon chou ?

— Rien, merci », répondit Castiel aussi calmement qu'il le put.

Dean soupira de soulagement lorsque la serveuse s'éloigna pour aller chercher leurs commandes.

Sam regarda alternativement Dean et Castiel, qui à présent s'ignoraient parfaitement et regardaient dans des directions opposées. Il fronça les sourcils. « Les mecs, s'il vous plaît… réglez ça, d'accord, ça devient de pire en pire entre vous deux.

— Pas tant que Dean n'est pas capable de garder ses regards pour lui, marmonna Castiel entre ses dents serrées.

— Eh, ce n'est pas _ma_ faute, tu sais ! » répondit sèchement Dean.

Castiel était sur le point de répliquer lorsqu'il fut coupé par Sam. « Les mecs ! Arrêtez. S'il vous plaît. » L'autre chasseur et l'ange grognèrent et se remirent à regarder dans des directions différentes. Sam soupira, défait.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Castiel d'être maussade, mais il avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs d'ange. Il était toujours fort physiquement et il pouvait toujours voler, mais la plupart de ses 'pouvoirs magiques' avaient disparus. Il devenait si humain dans son comportement que c'en était presque triste, parfois.

La nourriture arriva et Dean repoussa la serveuse quand elle recommença à se rapprocher de lui – au grand mécontentement de la jeune femme. Elle continua à le fusiller du regard à chaque fois qu'elle passait près de lui.

Sam et Cas avaient commencé à discuter sur un incident décrit dans les journaux et sur la chasse potentielle qui pouvait en découler. Dean n'écoutait pas vraiment, et il ne regardait pas Cas. Même si c'était difficile étant donné que l'homme était assis juste en face de lui, mais, à la place, il se concentra sur les gens dans le snack.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Sam s'excusa et alla aux toilettes, laissant Dean et Castiel seuls à la table.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent pendant une seconde, mais ils détournèrent vite le regard et restèrent silencieux.

Soudainement, Sam sortit des toilettes en courant, poursuivi par trois hommes.

De toute évidence, c'étaient des démons et Dean et Castiel coururent aider Sam. Les autres clients dans le diner fuirent rapidement, et tous les cris des personnes paniquées qui couraient autour de lui désorientèrent un instant Dean, ce qui donna l'avantage à un des démons qui jeta Dean à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase sur une table. La table se brisa et Dean tomba avec elle, et atterrit sur le sol.

C'était Sam qui avait le couteau à démon, et il combattait les deux autres démons avec l'aide de Castiel, lorsque Castiel remarqua soudainement que Dean n'était plus là. Il parcourut la pièce du regard pour le chercher, et il vit le troisième démon se remettre à attaquer Dean.

Tout se passa très vite. Dean était sur le dos, sur le sol, sans défense, et il regardait le démon qui était sur le point de le frapper avec une batte de base-ball, quand soudainement Castiel apparut et frappa violemment le démon, en l'envoyant s'écraser contre une autre table.

Dean regarda Castiel se mettre dans une posture protectrice au-dessus de lui, les ailes grandes ouvertes juste devant la tête de Dean, dans une attitude agressive envers les démons. Il était presque penché sur Dean, les ailes étendues pour le protéger de tout danger. Dean entendit un grondement agressif s'échapper de la gorge de Castiel, sans qu'il quitte sa posture protectrice, et c'était la chose la plus sexy qu'il avait jamais vue.

Sam se dépêcha de finir le démon avec le couteau et Castiel se remit droit comme à son habitude. Dean se mit sur ses pieds et murmura un 'merci' à Cas, puis l'ange croisa son regard pendant un bref instant. Le visage de l'ange était vide, si l'on excluait ses joues légèrement rouges. Il regarda Dean avant de se détourner pour sortir du snack en silence.

Le comportement soudainement protecteur de l'ange rendait Dean confus comme jamais. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi s'il était en colère contre Dean depuis si longtemps ? Dean soupira alors que la question restait en suspens, et il suivit Sam et Cas jusqu'à l'Impala.

* * *

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Luciel89 (/u/672874/Luciel89)

 **Lien vers la fic en vo :** /s/6077517/1/And-I-Shall-See-His-Glory

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Disclaimer :** _Supernatural_ est à Eric Kripke et à CW, et je ne suis que la traductrice

 **NdT** : Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Désolée du retard, le chapitre était prêt mais je n'avais plus Internet chez moi ^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup à toutes celles et ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire et/ou qui l'ont reviewée !

 **Warning** : Le rating M est justifié dans ce chapitre (pour cause de lemon).

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **.**

Dean sortit de la douche, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et alla jusqu'au miroir pour se raser. Son esprit ne cessait de s'égarer sur ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt et sur la façon dont Cas l'avait protégé. Pourquoi l'ange avait-il agit de la sorte ? Il était pourtant en colère contre lui, non ? Rien n'avait de sens.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de se raser, Dean fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Il laissa ses mains errer sur sa peau maintenant beaucoup plus douce.

Distraitement, il se tourna pour voir l'empreinte de main de Castiel, sur son épaule gauche, se refléter dans le miroir.

C'était vrai. L'empreinte. Tout était de la faute de cette marque.

Lorsque Cas l'avait touchée par accident, Dean avait senti des vagues de plaisir envahir tout son corps. Il avait eu l'impression que c'était _juste_ , comme si la main de Castiel était _faite_ pour être là.

Et bordel, Dean voulait Castiel. Peu importait que l'ange fût dans un corps très masculin, Dean le voulait lui – l' _ange_ , pas le gars qu'il possédait. Il voulait _Castiel_. Mais il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir. L'ange était en colère contre lui et c'était sa faute.

Dean soupira, resserra la serviette autour de sa taille avant d'ouvrir la porte et de quitter la salle de bain pour aller s'habiller. Il sursauta en voyant quelqu'un au milieu de la pièce ; un regard bleu croisa le sien avant de s'aventurer plus bas, sur son corps presque nu.

« Cas ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? » s'exclama Dean, surpris et embarrassé.

Castiel, surpris, regardait Dean sortir de la salle de bain. Il n'avait entendu personne et il avait pensé que la chambre de motel était vide. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que Dean sortît, vêtu d'une simple serviette. Ses yeux admiratifs parcoururent le corps du chasseur et ses muscles puissants ; puis il se rougit rapidement et détourna le regard.

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, dit Castiel en évitant soigneusement de regarder l'humain à moitié nu devant lui.

— Euh, d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, de toute façon, Cas ? » demanda Dean, le visage rouge et toujours embarrassé d'avoir croisé Cas à un moment pareil. Il évita soigneusement de regarder ses ailes et il alla ramasser ses habits sur son lit.

« Je suis venu voir si vous étiez là. Aucun de vous n'a répondu à vos téléphones, alors j'ai commencé à me demander où vous étiez.

— Oh. En fait, j'étais sous la douche, et je n'y emmène pas mon portable avec moi. J'me demande ce qu'est l'excuse de Sam, » dit Dean. Il était sur le point de lâcher sa serviette et de mettre son boxer lorsqu'il s'immobilisa et regarda derrière lui. Castiel fixait attentivement son corps tandis que ses ailes tressaillaient nerveusement derrière lui.

« Cas ? S'il te plaît ? »

Castiel croisa le regard de Dean, le rouge aux joues, puis il se détourna pour laisser de l'intimité à Dean.

Dean se souvint soudainement qu'il avait envahi l'intimité de Castiel ces dernières semaines – et qu'il le faisait toujours. Quel droit avait-il de demander de l'intimité pour lui-même ?

Mais l'ange s'était détourné, de toute façon, alors Dean enfila rapidement ses vêtements avant de se retourner.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Les deux hommes se taisaient en attendant que l'autre brisât le silence.

Dean vit Castiel s'agiter nerveusement, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Cas ? demanda Dean, incertain.

— Dean. Pourquoi… pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Que tu pouvais les voir… » murmura Castiel sans regarder Dean.

Dean fut un peu pris de court par la question. « Cas… Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais te le cacher. J'ai juste… Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le dire. J'avais peur de ce que tu dirais. De ce que tu penserais… » dit Dean d'une voix calme. Il bougea la tête pour essayer de croiser le regard de Castiel et il fut récompensé lorsque l'ange pencha la tête et le regarda.

À cet instant, la porte du motel s'ouvrit et Sam entra dans la pièce. « Salut », dit-il en voyant Castiel. Il s'immobilisa et regarda Dean avec surprise. « Euh, je croyais que tu étais sorti ? »

Dean essaya de cacher son agacement et sa colère devant le _très_ mauvais timing de Sam, et il se tourna vers son petit frère avec confusion. « Quoi ? Je t'ai dit que j'allais prendre une douche.

— Oh. Je n'ai pas dû t'entendre », dit Sam en fermant la porte et en s'avançant vers la petite table pour s'y asseoir avec son ordinateur portable.

« Ouais, sûrement, » dit Dean, toujours agacé que la conversation ait été perturbée par son stupide petit frère. « Et pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à ton portable ? Cas a essayé de t'appeler. »

Sam releva les yeux ; son regard passa de Dean à l'ange et il remarqua qu'ils se tenaient plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient fait depuis des semaines. « Euh, la batterie est morte. Il faut que je la recharge. » Il se tourna pour poser son téléphone dans le chargeur avant de reposer ses yeux sur Castiel. « Pourquoi as-tu appelé ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Castiel regarda Sam et secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'était rien. Je crois que je vais y aller, maintenant. »

Dean vit les ailes se déployer et l'ange était parti avant que lui ou Sam ne pussent protester.

* * *

Ils avaient presque réussi à en parler – ou, du moins, ils avaient été sur le point de le faire. Et évidemment, Sam avait dû débarquer et tout gâcher.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Sam, Dean le savait. Sam ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils étaient finalement en train d'arranger les choses avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Dean avait simplement été malchanceux.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Sam était sorti pour aller à la bibliothèque locale. Il avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait que dans le matin, puisqu'il avait des plans pour la nuit. Dean ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu'il comptait faire, même s'il avait été tenté de le faire. Il espérait juste que son frère allait baiser, parce qu'il en avait vraiment besoin.

Ainsi donc, Dean était seul dans le motel et regardait un magazine. Il ne trouvait même plus _Busty Asian Beauties_ intéressant ; il pouvait regarder les pages pendant des heures sans que rien ne s'éveille en lui. Par contre, dès qu'il pensait à Castiel et à ses ailes, il était presque immédiatement excité.

Il appréciait Castiel depuis longtemps, mais quelque chose avait changé après que Castiel s'était jeté devant les archanges pour aider Dean et arrêter l'apocalypse. À ce moment-là, Dean avait été capable de nier ces sentiments et de les ignorer.

Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait plus faire.

Dean reposa le magazine, s'installa contre la tête de lit et ferma les yeux. Les ailes apparurent immédiatement dans son esprit, et Dean prit une grande inspiration, excité. Il laissa ses mains descendre jusqu'à son membre déjà dur et il commença à le caresser à travers son jean. Il imagina ce à quoi devait ressembler le corps de Castiel sous toutes ces couches de vêtements. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Dean alors qu'il pensait à un Castiel nu, et qu'il imaginait ces ailes sortir des omoplates de son hôte. Il était sûr que cet endroit devait être très doux et sensible.

Dean était sur le point de laisser sa main s'aventurer dans son boxer, lorsqu'un bruit soudain de battement d'ailes le fit sursauter et éloigner ses mains de son entre-jambe. Il releva le regard et vit Castiel, debout devant son lit.

« Merde, Cas ! Préviens quand tu fais ça ! » s'exclama Dean en priant Dieu pour que Castiel n'ait pas remarqué ce qu'il faisait. Mais il semblait que ce n'était pas le cas et Dean s'estima chanceux.

Ce fut alors que Dean remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Castiel se tenait droit, mais il semblait parvenir à peine à tenir debout. Et puis Dean se rendit compte que dégoulinait d'eau de pluie et de… était-ce du sang ?

« Bordel, Cas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » Dean se leva et s'avança vers Castiel. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'ange pour le soutenir. Castiel eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de sembler se détendre.

« Rien. Je suis juste… tombé sur des anges, c'est tout », murmura Castiel.

Dean emmena l'ange s'asseoir au bord du lit, tout en faisant attention à ne pas laisser ses bras toucher ses ailes. Elles n'étaient pas humides comme Castiel ; apparemment, elles n'étaient pas affectées par ce monde. Lorsque Castiel s'assit, les ailes traversèrent le lit comme s'il n'était même pas là. Dean trouvait ça plutôt fascinant.

Dean mit de côté le trench-coat et la veste pour regarder la blessure d'où coulait le sang. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, mais c'était suffisant pour que Dean s'inquiétât. Il fronça les sourcils en ne voyant aucune blessure et une chemise presque intacte.

« La plus grande partie du sang n'est pas à moi, expliqua Castiel en remarquant la confusion de Dean. Les quelques coupures mineures que j'avais ont guéri. J'aurais quelques bleus, mais ils auront bientôt disparus. Et je suis… fatigué.

— Oh, dit Dean. Je suppose que tu as tué ces anges, hein ? »

Castiel ne répondit pas et continua à regarder ses mains, qui reposaient sur ses genoux. Ce fut alors que Dean remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'aile gauche. Quelques plumes manquaient, près de l'os. Il vit aussi quelques traces de sang, mais il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

« Tu me fixes, Dean, dit Castiel avec gêne.

— Merde, je suis désolé, je ne… » La voix de Dean flancha. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Castiel s'agita inconfortablement ; ses ailes bougèrent avec lui. Dean remarqua que l'aile gauche ne se pliait pas autant que la droite dans son dos. « Souvent, lorsque les anges se battent, nous cherchons à blesser les ailes de l'autre. »

Dean était plutôt choqué, mais, d'une certaine façon, ça ne l'étonnait pas. « Parce qu'elles sont sensibles. »

Castiel acquiesça.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

Dean s'assit sur le bord du lit, aux côtés de Castiel, le corps légèrement tourné vers l'ange, en faisant attention à éviter les ailes – surtout celle qui était blessée.

Brusquement, Dean se souvint d'une question qui avait hanté son esprit depuis que tout avait commencé.

« Cas ? » demanda Dean, et Castiel tourna la tête pour le regarder de ses yeux bleus. « Je ne comprends pas… Je veux dire, les mortels ne sont pas censés être capables de voir tes ailes, pas vrai ?

— C'est ça.

— Alors, pourquoi je peux les voir ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé en Caroline du Nord ? » demanda Dean, incertain.

Les sourcils de Castiel se froncèrent tandis qu'il considérait la question. « Je crois que c'est un effet secondaire, dû à la fois où j'ai touché ton épaule. » Il regarda l'épaule gauche de Dean, mais puisque Dean était assis à sa droite, il ne pouvait qu'à peine la voir. « Les marques de cette nature sont rares… Je ne savais pas que la toucher conduirait à cette situation – personne ne le savait. Je suis désolé. » L'expression de Castiel indiquait à Dean qu'il s'en voulait.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, Cas, rit Dean. Ce n'est pas si terrible. »

Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillèrent, puis il détourna le regard en rougissant. Dean eut un petit rire et ils restèrent silencieux pendant un instant.

« Tu n'es… Tu n'es plus en colère, n'est-ce pas ? finit par demander Dean en craignant la réponse.

— Je ne suis pas en colère, Dean, lui assura Castiel. Je l'étais, au début. Parce que tu avais vu mes ailes tout ce temps et que tu ne m'avais rien dit. Je me sentais… violé. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et il évitait le regard de Dean.

« Mais pourquoi tu n'es plus en colère… ? »

Dean aurait juré que Castiel rougissait encore plus et ne voulait pas s'expliquer. Il haussa un sourcil suspicieux. « Cas ?

— Je… » La voix de Cas mourut. « J'étais en colère contre toi, au début. Les anges n'aiment pas que des gens regardent trop longtemps leurs ailes, pas même quand il s'agit d'un autre ange, et j'ai réalisé que tu l'avais beaucoup fait. »

Castiel lui jeta de petits coups d'œil nerveux et gênés, mais Dean ne lui demanda pas d'explications.

« Mais après un moment, j'ai… » hésita Castiel en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de détourner le regard. « Dean. Je ne… Pourquoi est-ce important ?

— Parce qu'on ne change pas de sentiments comme ça. J'ai violé ton intimité et soudainement tu ne m'en veux plus ? Cas, dis-moi juste ce que tu voulais dire plus tôt. S'il te plaît. »

Castiel semblait n'avoir qu'une envie, celle de s'envoler le plus loin possible, mais Dean posa une main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. L'ange s'agita. « 'Après un moment… J'ai réalisé que ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment que tu regardes'. Voilà ce que j'allais dire. » Castiel se tourna pour lancer à Dean un regard de chien battu.

La bouche de Dean manqua s'ouvrir de stupeur. Ça ne dérangeait pas Cas qu'il regarde ses ailes ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire… Est-ce que ça pouvait être… ?

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû… » Mais avant que Castiel ne puisse finir sa phrase et avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner de Dean, honteux, les lèvres de Dean étaient sur les siennes.

Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillèrent sous le choc alors que le chasseur l'embrassait, puis il se laissa emporter dans le baiser et lui répondit. C'était maladroit et brouillon, puisque Cas ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais il laissa la bouche de Dean le guider. Et putain, c'était bon.

Dean réalisa alors pourquoi Castiel l'avait protégé, au snack. Il avait été possessif et protecteur parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Dean grogna à cette pensée et embrassa Castiel encore plus fort, en posant une main possessive sur la nuque de l'ange. Castiel gémit d'approbation dans la bouche de Dean.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Dean brisa doucement le baiser. « Putain, Cas… Je voulais faire ça depuis tant de temps, tu n'as pas idée. »

Castiel le fixa, surpris. « Tu voulais…

— Oh, ouais. Depuis très longtemps », sourit Dean.

Castiel rougit violemment et ses ailes s'agitèrent derrière lui. Dean tourna son attention vers elles. Elles étaient si belles et magnifiques. Il se demanda si Cas le laisserait jamais les regarder de près.

Castiel sembla lire ses pensées dans ses yeux alors que le chasseur fixait ses ailes du regard. « Veux-tu que je les déploie pour toi ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Ce fut au tour de Dean de le fixer avec surprise. « Euh, tu n'es pas obligé…

— Mais je le veux », répondit Castiel avant de se lever du lit et de s'en éloigner de quelques pas. Les ailes se déployèrent lentement, et Dean s'avança pour s'en rapprocher. Il remarqua le gémissement de douleur que poussa Cas en étirant son aile gauche, mais la souffrance sur son visage s'effaça rapidement et les ailes furent pleinement déployées.

Dean ne les avait jamais aussi bien vues. La plupart du temps, Cas les gardait pliées contre son dos, et au snack, elles n'avaient été déployées que très peu de temps. Dean les regarda, fasciné ; il observa les plumes douces qui bougeaient tandis que Cas étirait ses ailes puissantes.

« Putain, tu es magnifique, Cas », murmura Dean, toujours fasciné et le regard fixé sur les ailes.

Castiel rougit et ses ailes eurent un petit sursaut.

« Est-ce que je peux… je peux les toucher ? » demanda soudainement Dean.

Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et se remplirent de frayeur. « Quoi ? N… Non ! » Les ailes se replièrent contre le dos de l'ange.

« Allez, Cas, je veux juste les toucher, c'est tout », supplia Dean. Il savait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas dû le demander, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il _voulait_ les toucher, il le _devait,_ ou il allait exploser.

L'ange secouait maintenant la tête et murmurait « non, non, non » ; il recula de quelques pas.

« S'il te plaît, Cas ? » supplia Dean, les yeux ancrés fermement dans ceux, apeurés, de Castiel.

Castiel regarda Dean avec suspicion. Il ne voyait pas le moindre signe de mauvaise intention dans les yeux de Dean.

Après quelques instants, le corps de Castiel sembla se relâcher, et il déploya ses ailes à nouveau – mais pas entièrement.

Dean prit son geste comme une invitation, et il s'avança doucement vers Castiel. Il s'arrêta devant l'aile droite de l'ange, fixant les plumes avec un émerveillement admiratif. Elles étaient si belles, vues d'aussi près. Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage nerveux de Castiel. Il tendit avec prudence sa main droite vers les plumes douces.

Castiel siffla légèrement lorsque la main de Dean finit par toucher délicatement les plumes. Dean attendit de voir Castiel se détendre avant de faire passer doucement sa main sur les plumes. Castiel émit un halètement, mais il ferma rapidement la bouche pour rester silencieux. Il observait tous les mouvements de Dean du coin de l'œil.

Dean était totalement émerveillé. Les plumes étaient bien plus douces qu'il ne les avait imaginées. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Il était obsédé par elles, sans aucun doute, et il bougea sa main à travers les plumes jusqu'à celles qui étaient les plus éloignées du corps de Castiel. Et puis il refit le chemin inverse vers le corps de Castiel, la main gauche suivant l'os de son aile.

Castiel haleta et gémit ; Dean sentit l'aile avoir un petit mouvement involontaire. Dean le regarda avec perplexité. « Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je les touche. »

Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gêné, et acquiesça.

Un sourire large envahit le visage de Dean. « C'est… à la fois bizarre et sexy.

— Dean », l'avertit Castiel. Mais alors Dean l'embrassa encore, et il oublia tout le reste. Il remarqua à peine que Dean l'entraînait vers le lit et le faisait s'y allonger.

Castiel émit un son surpris, mais alors Dean s'installa sur lui, et il se tut. « Peux-tu faire en sorte que les ailes soient sur le lit, plutôt qu'à travers ? »

Castiel regarda Dean en fronçant les sourcils mais il s'exécuta. Les ailes étaient beaucoup faciles à toucher pour Dean maintenant qu'elles reposaient sur les draps. Dean commença à les caresser doucement – l'aile gauche aussi, mais en faisant attention à éviter la blessure.

Castiel haleta et son dos s'arqua sur le lit, faisant glousser Dean. Il sentait l'érection de Dean contre sa cuisse alors que le chasseur caressait ses ailes. Avec prudence, Castiel baissa la main droite et prit en coupe la queue de Dean à travers le jean, et il serra doucement.

C'était maintenant au tour de Dean d'haleter. « Putain, Cas ! »

Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillèrent devant la réaction de Dean face à son toucher. Il commença à frotter sa main contre le devant du jean de Dean, jusqu'à ce que l'homme halète encore plus et que ses caresses sur les ailes de Cas deviennent encore moins contrôlées. Dean se pencha pour embrasser brutalement Castiel, et ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, perdus dans le désir et leurs sensations.

« Putain, Cas, haleta Dean en brisant le baiser. J'ai… j'ai besoin de toi, Cas. _Maintenant,_ grogna-t-il.

— Oui », souffla Castiel. Puis ils commencèrent à ôter leurs vêtements et ils furent vite nus, l'un face à l'autre.

Castiel ressemblait exactement à ce que Dean avait imaginé. Il était moins large que Dean, d'une stature plus fine et moins musclée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy... La queue de Dean était vraiment douloureusement dure et suintante, et regarder Castiel, étendu sur le lit et nu sous lui, ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Dean se pencha et commença à sucer et à mordiller la gorge de Castiel, faisant s'arquer le dos de l'ange qui gémit le nom de Dean. Dean eut un petit rire. Il attrapa le lubrifiant, dans la table de chevet, en enduisit ses doigts et commença à entrer doucement un doigt en Cas.

Cas se tendit un peu alors que le doigt de Dean essayait de s'introduire en lui, mais il se détendit et le laissa entrer. Bientôt il y eut deux doigts, puis trois, et Castiel commença à gémir et se tortiller sur le lit. « Dean… s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas… Je veux… » geignit-il.

Dean le fit se taire doucement et sortit ses doigts, un sourire aux lèvres devant le gémissement perdu que poussa Castiel. Il s'enduisit de lubrifiant et pressa lentement sa queue dans Cas.

Ils gémirent et haletèrent tous deux lorsque que Dean se mit à pénétrer lentement Castiel. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant d'être entièrement à l'intérieur, et il commença à bouger. Ses coups de bassins furent d'abord doux, pour laisser à Castiel le temps de s'habituer à la sensation, mais lorsque les jambes de Cas s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches, pour l'attirer plus profondément en lui, il commença à s'enfoncer en lui plus vite et plus fort.

Castiel gémissait et murmurait le nom de Dean, les ongles enfoncés dans le dos de Dean. Dean changea leur position ; il s'assit et amena Castiel sur ses genoux, sans arrêter de s'enfoncer en lui, et posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'ange, dans un geste possessif. La queue de Castiel était emprisonnée entre leurs corps, étalant du liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur leurs ventres.

Les ailes de Castiel s'enroulèrent autour de leurs corps comme un cocon alors qu'ils se perdaient tous deux dans le désir et le plaisir. Dean déplaça une de ses mains des hanches de Castiel jusqu'à la base de ses ailes. Il toucha délicatement l'endroit où se rencontraient le corps de l'hôte et les ailes ; Castiel haleta bruyamment, rejeta la tête en arrière et arqua le dos. « Mon Dieu ! Dean ! » cria-t-il de plaisir.

Dean eut un rire satisfait et il commença à caresser ce point encore plus vite et encore plus. Il lâcha les hanches de Cas, et, de l'autre main, il commença à branler furieusement l'ange.

Castiel cria de plaisir, et il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour exploser dans ses bras de Dean en gémissant le nom de son amant.

Dean sentit les muscles de Castiel se serrer autour de lui alors que l'ange jouissait, et, en criant le nom de Cas, il se laissa emporter par son orgasme, des éclairs de lumière brillante devant les yeux.

Ils s'écroulèrent tous deux sur le lit, repus et épuisés.

Après avoir repris sa respiration, Castiel se blottit contre Dean et émit un son satisfait. Dean ne faisait pas ce genre de câlin, d'habitude, mais il s'aperçut qu'il s'en fichait, et il se pelotonna contre Cas, en enroulant possessivement ses bras autour du torse de l'ange et enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Tu m'en veux toujours pour avoir regardé tes ailes ? » demanda Dean après un instant.

Castiel réfléchit à la question avant de sourire et de répondre, « Non. Mais la prochaine fois que quelque chose sort de l'ordinaire, fais-le moi savoir. »

Dean eut un petit rire, attira Castiel plus près de lui et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit bientôt dans les bras de son ange. Et il était heureux.

* * *

Fin


End file.
